


【搬运贴吧】Scent气味（迷情剂）——顾之欣然翻译短篇系列

by jilylovestag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag
Summary: 简介：让詹姆和莉莉意识到一切只需一堂魔药课。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3





	【搬运贴吧】Scent气味（迷情剂）——顾之欣然翻译短篇系列

地址：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4971670672?share=9105&fr=share&unique=C98641E4289997A1C24BED7D10FCA8C1&st=1560299894&client_type=1&client_version=9.7.11&sfc=copy  
译者：顾之欣然  
作者: Cheeky Slytherin Lass  
原文地址：  
https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12162830/1/Scents   
正文：  
莉莉皱着眉头，而詹姆在抱怨，他的恼怒与挫败表现得一览无余。  
“当然，”他说，斜靠在椅子上，胳膊交叉在胸前。“当然，斯拉格霍恩让我们一组，就是为了让你制作一个注定会失败的药剂。”  
“我遵循了所有的指示！”她坚持说，试图保持声音的平稳，同时再次仔细查看那些操作说明。  
一切都是对的。每样原料的用量都精确到完美，更别说会过多或过少了。每样指示都被精确地遵循。药剂不可能不对。  
“这可是迷情剂啊，”詹姆说着用手掌拍打桌子以示强调。“它应该是……”他的声音减弱了，瞥了一眼自己潦草的字迹，莉莉只能假定那是他的笔记。“我不知道。它应该闻起来很好闻，或什么的。”  
莉莉困惑地皱眉。药剂看起来没错。从珍珠母的光泽到呈螺旋上升的蒸气。它看起来，呃，很完美。  
但是，尽管她讨厌承认这一点，詹姆是对的。它根本没什么气味。  
“它应该闻起来像你喜欢的东西，”她静静地纠正道，决定让自己的解释尽可能地接近基本定义。  
“随便吧。也许如果不是你喷了这么多香水的话，它就会有正确的气味了，伊万斯。”詹姆固执地坚持道。  
“我？”她不相信地嘲笑道。“你把这归罪于我？我什么也闻不到，除了你那该死的洗发水的味道，波特。难道没有人告诉过你，不要洗一次头就把整瓶洗发水都倒上吗？”  
詹姆皱着眉头耸了耸肩。“是啊，好吧……我们就这么封瓶上交吧。斯拉格霍恩喜欢你。也许他会同情我们的。”  
莉莉翻了个白眼，但还是拿起那个长颈瓶子，小心地把药剂倒进去。“好吧。”  
\------------------------------------------------  
莉莉坐在宿舍里，皱着眉头复习着自己的笔记。她已经把一切都做得完美了。应该有效的。药剂拥有迷情剂所有的特征，除了一点。最重要的一点。这毫无道理。  
她抱怨着把笔记推开，感到很恼火。波特有什么权利指责她的香水毁了一切？  
她突然想到了什么，张大了嘴巴。她快速瞥了一眼床边的垃圾桶，证实了自己的想法。  
在垃圾桶里，在揉皱的羊皮纸和一支破碎的羽毛笔之间的，是那个小小的空空的香水瓶，那是她母亲送给她的生日礼物。她在写信给母亲再要一瓶之后终于把这瓶扔掉了。而下一瓶……不会在一两天之内就来。  
她从垃圾箱里拿起那个瓶子。“哦。”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“简直不敢相信伊万斯让我失望了。”詹姆叹息着，一只手揉着自己的头发。  
“你在说什么，伙计？”  
詹姆看着西里斯，摇摇头。“那个药剂！它没有正确的效果。”  
“实际上，它有。”西里斯说。“我隔着一张桌子都能闻到。”  
“你在戏弄我。”  
“他是对的，”莱姆斯插话。“我们的药剂没有成功，因为某人高兴地过于激动了。但我能闻到你们的。闻起来像是巧克力和格雷伯爵茶的味道。”  
詹姆轮流看着他们。西里斯会拿他的失败开玩笑，让他相信即使是绝对的灾难也是完美的。但莱姆斯……  
他再次摇摇头。“你们能相信她指责我用了太多的洗发水吗？说这是她唯一能——哦。”  
“哦？”彼得好奇地催促道。  
“詹姆刚刚记起他今早睡过了头，”莱姆斯了然地说。  
“所以？”西里斯问道。  
“所以，我跳过了今早的洗澡步骤。别这样看着我！如果我再次迟到，麦格一定会杀了我的。”  
“那么，这和药剂有什么关系？”彼得问道。“我看不出有联系。”  
“莉莉并不是闻到了我身上的味道！她闻到了迷情剂的味道，而那个味道像我身上的味道！”  
\------------------------------------------------  
“伊万斯。”  
“波特。”  
“我注意到，你昨天不可能闻到我身上的味道。我并没有洗澡。”  
“那太恶心了。”  
“哦，就好像你从来没匆忙过一样！”  
她撅起嘴唇，吸收着他所说的话。“就像是你不可能闻到我的香水味，因为我并没有喷任何香水。”她缓缓地说，大脑在这一大片信息量中昏昏沉沉。  
“我们闻到的是药剂的气味。”他确认道。  
莉莉嘲弄道，“我知道你在想什么。这并不代表任何事。我确定有很多家伙都用那种洗发水。那并不意味着我喜欢你的气味。”  
“或者说，正意味着？”  
“那不意味着任何事。”她再次说道。  
“在这个城堡、这个世界上的所有气味里，你最喜欢的是我的气味。”他说，而她讨厌他脸上逐渐绽开的愚蠢的笑容。“告诉我，这个概率有多大？”  
“闭嘴。”  
“你喜欢我，不是吗？”  
莉莉看向一边，转了转眼睛。她讨厌承认自己已经开始喜欢詹姆了。尽管他也许是个惹人烦的家伙，但这些年来，他实际上已经在她的心里扎根了。  
“现在，停止否认吧，”他建议道。“下一步做什么很明显了。就跟我出去吧！”  
“好吧。”  
“你会回心转意的，你只是——等等，你说什么？”  
莉莉带着洋洋得意的笑容看着他。“我说‘好吧’。一次约会，你唯一的机会。”她简单地说。“好好把握吧。”  
================完===============


End file.
